


Nyctophilia

by LyannaForPresident



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hinny, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, Marauder's 2.0, McGonagall is so done, Mutual Pining, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Hermione Granger, So Many Marauder References, Teddy Lupin is a sweetheart, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyannaForPresident/pseuds/LyannaForPresident
Summary: Nyctophilia(n.) love of darkness or night. finding relaxation or comfort in the darknessIn which Draco Malfoy is disowned when he chooses to raise his infant sister against his father's wishes. And he most definitely does not need Hermione Granger's help. Really.In which Cassie Malfoy Black proves that she can cause just as much trouble and chaos as her infamous uncle. And she most certainly is not in love with James Sirius Potter. Honestly.And in which Minerva McGonagall believes that anyone with the blood of the most ancient and noble House of Black is destined to be a pain in her arse. Truly.[Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger][James Sirius Potter x OC]





	1. Blurb

Sometimes Draco Malfoy wonders where the hell his little sister came from. The little blonde terror is rebellious, opinionated, impulsive, and loud, everything Malfoys are not. But then again Cas isn't a Malfoy and neither is Draco, at least not anymore.

His mother died while giving birth to his sister and his father gave him a choice: land, titles, power, and money or an infant with dangerous abilities. As Draco walked away from the visiting room in Azkaban he left behind not only his father but everything he was raised to believe.

And so, with the help of a mischievous and precious five-year-old, his meddling best friend, and Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy may finally learn how to grow up.

 

 


	2. Prelude

**Prelude**.

you can see it, behind her eyes.

that's what betrays her.

they reflect the sky above

but every sunny day has its storms.

there's something in those eyes.

a crack.

a sliver of a splinter.

but it's there.

and behind them hides all the broken words threatening to spill out.

threatening to consume and destroy.

but you'll never see.

until you look behind.

they're like stained glass.

and every window has a crack.

what hides behind the window.

those iridescent eyes betrayed her.

her smile was right.

her hands didn't shake.

but her eyes.

those could not lie.

 


End file.
